Opposite Identities
by rachele X
Summary: When everyone's identities are switched with their complete opposites, it's up to Roy and Zatanna to sort them out, before everything falls apart!


**A****/****N****: ****Another ****one****-****shot****! ****I ****like ****writing ****short ****things****...****I ****actually ****wrote ****this ****a ****couple ****months ****ago****, ****but ****was ****too ****lazy ****to ****post ****it****, ****so****..****here****. ****A ****random ****little ****thing ****I ****wrote ****when ****I ****was ****extremely ****bored****. **

"Why aren't you whelmed, Roy?"

The voice came from behind where Red Arrow was sitting, and he whirled around, doing a double take. The owner of the voice cackled, a sound quite jarring, coming from the deep, serious voice of Kaldur'ahm.

"So why aren't you? I can do it again!"

Red Arrow was too out of sorts to stop him, so before he knew it, his chair was knocked flat, as well as blasted to smithereens, by bolts of glowing water. "Aqualad? What on _EARTH_ happened to you?"

At that moment, Robin sulkily walked past, bare feet dragging, hands in his pockets.

"Robin? What's going on?"

"I truly do not know," Robin replied, in a manner far too serious for the laughing, joking kid that Red Arrow was used to.

Red Arrow was more puzzled than ever. Seeing Superboy skipping by, a huge grin plastered on his wide chiseled face, he pulled him over. "Connor? Any idea what's going on?"

"Nice shirt, Roy. Liking the red."

"Um, Superbo-" Red Arrow groaned. Superboy had already skipped away, and was nowhere to be seen, although it seemed that he had gone in the direction of the kitchen. _I __should __probably __go __check __on __him__, _Roy thought. _Especially __with __that __ice __cream __I __left __out__. __What__'__s __going __on __with __him__, __anyway__?_

When he reached the small kitchen, he was even more perplexed than before. Superboy's mouth had been stained a dark, sticky brown, and he gave a sheepish grin as Red Arrow entered. Roy looked down just in time, because he was inches from tripping over a large, now empty ice cream carton. "Superboy, what did you-"

He stopped. Just the sight of Wally West, leaning against the wall, sulking with a frown etched on his face, made him want to run for the heavens. He turned around, so he wouldn't have to look anymore. Artemis, who he hadn't realized was behind him in the kitchen, gave a small squeal at that moment, pulling out from the oven a tray of blackened cookies. "Ohh," she sighed. "My cookies."

"Artemis!" Red Arrow cried, unable to keep his composure anymore. "Since when did you _bake_?"

"Since now, apparently," Megan shrugged, and crossed her arms, a gesture quite un-Megan-like.

"Mmmgh, not bad," Superboy slurred, his mouth full of crunching, burnt cookies. Red Arrow merely facepalmed.

"This is bad. This is really bad." Red Arrow was muttering to himself on the couch in the lounge, trying to keep his sanity as chunks of rubble from the kitchen fell around his head. Superboy had torn up the walls, the counters, the cabinets, and was flinging the pieces in all directions, all the while laughing giddily and clapping his hands as they wedged themselves into the carpet of the lounge.

"You distraught, Roy?" Aqualad giggled, flopping down on the green plush next to him. Red Arrow nodded. "You should probably get traught then, so you can sort this out. Hey, what's this do?"

Red Arrow groaned as jets of water spit out of the stripes on Aqualad's arms, spraying around the room and drenching him. Something seemed familiar about the way Aqualad was talking. He knew someone else had that same mannerism, but he just couldn't place who.

"We should figure out what's going on," said Megan, floating into the room.

"Good idea," said Red Arrow. "Come on. Everyone in the lounge."

Slowly, the rest of the Team filed in, abandoning the rubble and destruction they had caused in the rest of the cave. "Anyone know what's going on?"

"No freaking idea," said Aqualad. They all nodded. The Team pondered for a few minutes, then suddenly, Artemis slapped her forehead. "Hello, Artemis! We've switched personalities!"

Red Arrow softly knocked on the door, which swung open as he knocked. "Come in," came a soft female voice from inside.

"Zatanna? I know you're resting, but we need a little help. Er...the Team's switched personalities. With their complete opposites."

"Sounds...exciting. I'll be right there."

"_Hctiws __kcab __senoyreve __seitilanosrep__!_"

The rubble-strewn lounge was illumitated with a bright flash, and Red Arrow instinctively closed his eyes. When he reopened them, the room looked exactly the same, apart from a very dazed-looking Team. "W-what happened?" asked Megan.

"No idea," Wally replied. "By the way, really loving the shirt, Roy. Red's a good color for you."

Red Arrow responded with a facepalm.

"What's with the rubble?" asked Superboy, his eyes widening as the realization dawned on him. "Wait, was that _me_?"

"Technically Wally, but yeah. I'll explain later."

_Recognized__, __Batman__. 02._

_Recognized__, __Black__Canary__. 13._

Red Arrow hurried into the main room, and the rest of the Team followed. Black Canary and Batman were already standing there, but something seemed off about them to Red Arrow. Maybe it was the way they were standing, or the expressions on their faces; he wasn't sure.

"Okay guys," Batman said, an unusually perky tone in his voice. "Time for training." He gave a small head toss, and stood, hands on his hips, a posture quite unlike the Dark Knight.

Black Canary remained grim and glaring.

Suddenly, Red Arrow understood.

"Roy?" Robin asked. "Are they...?"

Red Arrow nodded, then facepalmed. He groaned. "Here we go again."


End file.
